Memories
by AmixAri
Summary: After the loss of Asuma, Kurenai just wants someone to hold her again. Can Kakashi be the support she needs? KakaKure. Oneshot.


Hm, never written anything KakaKure before, never really paid a lot of mind to the paring since it was super obvious Kurenai was with Asuma. But the idea of a nice little hurt/comfort story came to mind out of nowhere. I labeled it romance just for the heck of it, it's not really a romantic story, but, whatever. Kakashi was sort of hard to write, but hopefully I pulled him off alright. This takes place sometime post Asuma's death and pre Pain's invasion. Tell me what you think!

Summary: After the loss of Asuma, Kurenai just wants someone to hold her again. Maybe Kakashi can be the support she needs? KakaKure. Oneshot.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The morning was warm, but not hot, while wispy white clouds were scarce in the beautiful blue sky. Near the third training ground, was an old slab of rock known as the Memorial Stone. Engraved into it was an ever-growing list of names, the name every ninja who had died in the line of duty was written in this stone. The sunlight filtered through the trees, leaving dapples of shadows over the stone and grassy ground that surrounded it. Standing in front of it was a woman with dark red eyes, wild dark brown hair and a belly swollen with pregnancy; Kurenai Yuhi.

_ Sarutobi Asuma_

Kurenai traced the name with one hand while the other rested on her womb. '_Sorry, baby, you'll never get to meet dad' _thought a saddened Kurenai to her unborn baby girl. The brunette usually went to Asuma's grave to mourn but that day she had wanted a place with a less morbid feel. Therefore, she chose to visit the memorial. As she had done at his grave many times, Kurenai laid red flowers down in front of the stone. Being an honest person, Kurenai let her emotions out as she stared at his name in the stone. The tears flowed freely from her crimson eyes and fell to her red dress over right onto her swollen middle.

"Asuma!" She cried maybe a little to loudly as the salty river from her eyes flowed faster and stronger. The pain of his death drove deep into her heart, as fresh and sharp as always. Her pregnant body shook with sobs and tears. She missed her Asuma, her love, and the father of her child. She could keep up her composure in public, but the wound was still fresh. When alone, he often reached her mind and the woman couldn't help but have a good cry every once and a while. She let out another wail and fell to her knees to continue her mourning.

"Kurenai?"

The crimson-eyed woman stifled her sobs in surprise; she hadn't heard anyone coming. She wiped the tears from her eyes quickly and looked over her shoulder to see a man tall with spiky silver hair and a mask covering most of his face. His forehead protector covered one of his eyes and he was clothed in traditional jonin wear. She'd known he visited here often, but was surprised to see him nonetheless.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi was surprised to see her like this, on her knees wailing in tears. She was usually so calm, collected, as a ninja should be. Other then care for her teammates and denial in her early days with Asuma, Kakashi rarely saw all that much emotion in the illusionist. But here she was, crying her heart out over the death of Asuma. However, he his surprise with the carefree and somewhat lazy attitude he had made himself famous for.

"Obito, Rin"

Kurenai watched in confusion as Kakashi approached the Memorial Stone with a calm look on his face. _'Obito? Rin?' _Kurenai covered her crimson eyes with their lids and searched her memory for the names. She found them without too much difficulty, Kakashi's old teammates, and both deceased. He acted as if she wasn't there, despite the fact she knelt right next to him. The two were in silence for a moment, Kakashi lost in memory and Kurenai unable to speak. Strangely enough, both were a little comforted by each other's presence. Kurenai liked this; she willed it not to end. But, as expected, Kakashi shattered their crystalline silence.

"Crying like this isn't like you, Kurenai," The nonchalant, lazy tone annoyed the illusionist. Who was he to say such a thing? He had interrupted a private moment of hers, something that she hadn't really minded. He could share this moment in silence if he really wanted to. But to just show up barely knowing her and judge her? That was just obnoxious.

"And what concern of it is yours, Kakashi?" Kurenai did her best to sound harsh, cutting, cutting enough to silence him back to an odd state of peace. However, it didn't work. Her words were choked and lacked any sharpness, as if she had been offended. Kurenai broke eye contact upon receiving a quizzical look from her fellow sensei and twiddled her fingers.

"The hurt never really goes away," his voice was distant this time, and Kurenai was unsure as to whether he was speaking to her or himself. Slowly, she turned her head to see the copycat ninja crouched next to her, staring at the stone.

"I miss him, I miss him so much," her voice cracked a little as she fought back the returning tears. She willed herself not to cry, Kakashi had already witnessed her at her weakest, he didn't need to see to it again. Despite this, she wanted someone to hold her again, to promise her it would all be all right.

"I know," calm and cool, but it no longer annoyed the kunoichi. Instead he became something sturdy, a pillar, someone she could lean on.

"When you're late," Kurenai started as she inched closer to the man beside her "You make up some excuse, but you're really here, for them, aren't you?" Kurenai inched closer as she spoke slowly, and on the final two words she laid cheek on his shoulder.

"Yes" he slowly raised the arm closest to her and reached around her waist from behind, his hand reaching her arm, just above the elbow and squeezing lightly. Accepting the affection, Kurenai raised her knees and leant further into Kakashi, relishing the warmth from his body.

_'It's so good to be held again.' _Thought Kurenai as the two plunged back into a warm, comforting silence. Kurenai's body shook a little bit as she allowed the tears to flow once more.

"Kakashi?" She whispered

"Kurenai?"

"Thank you."

* * *

"You're late!" a blonde shinobi and a pink-haired kunoichi accused in unison upon Kakashi's arrival to the bridge where the team had agreed to meet. Nearby stood Sai, their replacement teammate who simply watched with a smile as fake as ever.

"I was comforting a friend in grief"

"Yeah, right"


End file.
